Kingdom Come
by hikarisky
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic future, the Altas rule. They're a destructive family, who wish nothing but the pain of others and to rule anything and everything. A young group of rebels struggles to overcome the hardships of their past, with some scandals along the way. First Person POV Sora


**A/N: So um…hey. This upcoming fanfic…well, at first it's going to sound a bit weird. I got the idea from an amazingly beautiful fanfic by the name of "6, 581 Miles to Luma" by Casey V that I am reading as of right now. This will by another long one, and I know some of you guys are still waiting for "Memoirs of a Teenage Keyblade Bearer" but honestly I like this idea a bit better. As for those reading "I'm Only Dreaming," I'm really sorry, but I think I'm going to trash it. I'm completely stumped on where to go with it. Anyways, this fanfic is going to be AU and actually in character! How great is that?! I think it's pretty awesome. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- That's right people, it's another Kingdom Hearts! Which I do not own, by the way. Have you guys seen the newest trailer for KH 1.5 HD Remix? It's so beautiful! **

**Warning- Scattered throughout the story will be mild language, some romantic intent, violence, and some ships that are (mostly) canon. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kingdom Come**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

You know that feeling that you get, way down in the pit of your stomach when you're nervous? Like that weird tingly feeling that makes you say 'Oh my god, I can't do this!'" Imagine having that feeling twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. You're always on edge; always thinking some random creature will pop out from behind that corner and scare the living crud out of you. You flinch whenever someone says your name. You always have your weapon out. You sleep with one eye open. Yep, well that's how I feel. That's how I've felt since I was 9, seven years ago.

So I know you're thinking, "Hey, random dude narrating the story! Why are you always on edge?" Well I'll tell you.

For the past seven years, the Altas have ruled. Now what is an Atla, anyway? They're a royal family. They're a disgusting, mean, repulsive family. They literally took the world and flipped it upside down. They destroyed everything in their path, just to rule everything. I hate them with all my soul.

You see, the Altas killed my mum and dad. They didn't die in vain though; they were executed for 'Treason Against the Alta Empire.' Until the age of nine, I grew up thinking that the Altas were good people, who only wanted peace. Damn it! If only I knew…

My parents were spies for the Alta Empire, or rather 'supposed spies.' It turns out that they were really spreading info to the supporting group, the Treas. The Treas are now dead. They were, of course, killed off by the Altas, along with my parents.

After my parents were killed, I fled the safe haven of Alta City to live on my own. I scrapped death a couple times now. Dying from wounds, starvation, and disease. You see, I was a bit of a pampered poodle with the Altas. I wasn't a misbehaved brat, no; I was just used to getting everything I wanted. When I stopped having that privilege, it really hit me. It hit me that I was out here, with the Alta on my tail, and with no one but myself, or so I thought…

"Yo, Sora."

"WH-what?" I responded groggily.

"Blanking out again, I see," my comrade responded.

"Shut up, Riku," I said.

So let me tell you a bit about Riku. He's tall and stuff. A foot taller than me, which I guess didn't mean much, considering I was pretty short for my age. Anyways, he has these really, really fluorescent blue eyes, and silver hair. Apparently it's natural, but I always thought he was lying when he told me that. He's pretty quiet; well, everyone who doesn't talk as much as me is considered quiet. He's pretty fast on his feet, especially when he fought. Man, oh man, you should see him fight! He's like a machine!

"Can you hold up a decent conversation without spacing out?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah, I can! You're just boring!" I exclaimed.

"Fine, whatever, I just think you're a dumbass," he responded.

"I'm not a dumbass! If anyone's the dumbass here, it's you!" I cried.

"Boys, calm down!" I turned and smiled. Xi was standing there, in her usual bossy stance.

"Yeah, yeah Xi, calm yourself down," Riku answered.

Just so you know, Xi is Xion. She's a girl, about a year younger than me. She has short, choppy black hair and a cute little smile she wears once and while. Her eyes are blue too, almost as blue as Riku's, but not quite as dark as mine. She's pretty damn adorable and a little kid sort of way.

"Are you the boss now, Xi? I thought that was Riku," I stammered.

"I'm the boss? Huh, it feels weird to be in charge," Riku muttered.

"But what if I wanna be the boss?" I complained.

"Sora, you couldn't be the boss of a worm," Xi said, laughing.

"Whatever, I'm just gonna go hunt," I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder. I held out my palm, sticking out three fingers, I held out my left arm and slid them up. Riku and Xion repeated the gesture back to me.

This gesture was developed by the rebels back when I wasn't a rebel. It basically means "Screw you, Altas!" Now it's a sign of peace between the rebels, I guess.

Yep, I'm a rebel. Most of those who weren't afraid of anything, like Riku were rebels. The other 60% is basically those who wish to avenge someone, like me a Xi. She's going to avenge her older brother, Vanitas, while I'm avenging my parents. Riku's parents were rebels, so he sort of just developed the tradition, I guess.

The kind of funny thing is, Riku doesn't know that I was originally an Alta. I was scared to tell him when I first met him, and ever since then I've been afraid of him leaving me if I tell him. Xi would leave too. Especially since my birthed kingdom is the one that killed her dearest brother.

Suddenly, a sound shuffled through the branches. I looked around. Did I really get to the woods that fast?

My senses immediately went into overdrive, my eyes scouting out the tiniest place for an animal to hide, my ears listening to the small chirps of a bird or chipmunk. Hunting is basically the only place where I can let go of everything. I feel at one with nature, with the surrounding trees. A scuffling sound reaches my left ear.

"You're mine."

**A/N: WOOSH! I finished chapter one! Yay! If you guys liked it, or even if you didn't like it, leave a comment! Favorites and follows really get my through the day too. Thanks for reading. **

** ~Hikarisky~**


End file.
